Holiday Spirit and Christmas Cheer
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Just a little pick-me-up after Sunday's ep. SwanQueen tho.


_**A/N: **__**I needed SQ after Sunday's ep. 'Kay? 'Kay! Enjoy. **_

Well, the title pretty much sum's it up.  
I took a little longer writing this then I usually would for the amount of words, but my skype buddy kept giving me a reason to be distracted. (Lava you meg!)

* * *

"Henry, I know it's Christmas, but I have to go see Sheriff Swan. Do you mind staying home for a little while?" Regina asked, fluffing her hair as she watched her son put the wrapping paper to some of his presents in the trash.

"Can I come too?" Henry asked, the perfect puppy eyes with jutted out bottom lip working through Regina's hard resolve.

"How about, I ask her to come to dinner?"

Henry beamed a smile and nodded. "All right, mum. Can you tell them all Merry Christmas for me?" He asked as he picked up a toy, looking it over with a brighter smile.

"Of course, Darling." She leaned down, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Regina raised her hand, ready to knock but bought it back as she heard a few laughs coming from the other side. The door was yanked open and Snow and Charming almost ran into her.

"R-Regina.." Snow gasped, quickly stepping back.

"Good morning, Snow. Henry said to say 'Merry Christmas'." The older brunette said, forcing a tight-lipped smile. "Is Miss Swan here?"

"Actually, she's still in bed. You can go up there if you want. Just avoid the mess. I doubt she's cleaned in the past month." Snow chuckled lightly and side-stepped the woman, pulling Charming with her.

Regina nodded, stepping into the apartment, looking around briefly. She jumped slightly as she heard the door get pulled shut behind her before making her way upstairs.

* * *

"Miss Swan?" Regina tapped lightly on Emma's bedroom door.

Getting no response, Regina turned the knob. Finding the door locked, she held her hand over the handle and heard the clicking of the lock twisting out of place.

Twisting the door handle once more, it creaked slightly and she bit her lip nervously before pushing it open more.

Seeing blonde hair sprawled across the snow-white pillow's, the blonde curled around the blankets rather then under them. Regina stepped forward, pushing the door closed and locking it once more.

Taking note that the blanket was covering the blonde from the waist, down to her knees, the top of it pulled up to cover her chest. Regina took in a steady breath and undid the ties of her trench-coat.

She toed her heels off carefully and knelt on the bed, pressing soft kisses onto the blonde's exposed shoulder and across to her spine before dropping the coat too the floor, exposing her every inch to the blondes slightly chilly bedroom.

Straddling the blonde's waist, Regina pressed her hands into Emma's lower back and massaged lightly, like a kitten kneading a blanket.

Emma released a happy sigh and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, _Sheriff_." Regina purred, leaning down to press a few kisses to the back of Emma's neck.

Emma moaned softly, her mind still trying to play catch-up with the fact she had the most beautiful girl in town. In her bed. On top of her. Giving her a massage.

"Mornin, 'Gina." Emma mumbled before slipping them quickly and straddling the brunette.

Regina yelped with surprise before leaning up to kiss her _white knight._

"Merry Christmas, Dear." Regina smiled, tangling her legs with the blondes.

"Season's Greetings." Emma smirked, nuzzling her face into the side of the brunette's neck, nipping at the soft skin below Regina's ear.

Regina's eyes fluttered at the pleasant feeling and she dug her nails into the blondes shoulders, pulling Emma impossibly closer.

"I must say," Emma started, her voice softer then normal so she wouldn't take Regina by surprise being so close to her ear. "This is much better then the '_Naughty Santa'_ outfit we discussed last night."

Regina laughed softly and slid the heel of her hand onto Emma's chest, pushing her up a little. "We'll save that for tonight. You're coming over for dinner."

"Oh, am I?" Emma smiled, bumping her nose against Regina's softly.

Regina nodded, their noses touching slightly before Emma leaned down, connecting their lips once more.

* * *

"Emma, are you up yet?" Snow called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-Yeah!" Emma let out a strangled moan. Her fingers flexing in Regina's hair as her back arched off the bed. "I-I'll be d-down in a minute." She called out, her eyes fluttering shut as she used her free hand to pull a pillow over her face, muffling her loud moan as her climax washed over her.

Regina slowly pulled her fingers from the blonde after helping her ride out the orgasm, pressing one last kiss to the sensitive bundle of nerves, watching the blonde's thighs twitch deliciously.

Regina leaned down, kissing her way up Emma's body slowly. A soft lingering kiss about an inch apart. Her body sliding against Emma's. Emma removed the pillow her chest still heaving pleasantly.

Their eyes connected as Regina laid on top of the blonde. Using her hands as a pillow, Regina rested her chin on them, smiling at Emma softly.

"Tonight, Dear?" Regina asked lightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Emma smiled. "Did Henry like the present I asked you to give him?"

"The Nintendo DS? He only took his eyes off it when I asked him to clean up his rubbish." Regina smiled.

"Cool, so he'll definitely love the other present I got him." Emma squirmed a bit before resting her hands on Regina's waist.

"I must get going, I doubt Snow and Charming think I'm still here anyway." Regina said, standing slowly.

"No, stay a little longer." Emma pouted, jolting up to lean on her elbows and watch Regina pull the trench coat and the heels on, before walking over to the mirror, bending down to fix her hair and check her make-up.

Emma got up, not caring for her nudity as she walked over, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind. "I think..." Emma took a hesitant breath, dropping a kiss to the side of Regina's neck before continuing. "I'm ready to tell them, Regina."

"Your parents?" Regina asked, seeing Emma's nod through the mirror, Regina turned to wrap her arms around Emma's neck. Her heels giving the same height advantage that Emma always had on her.

Emma had always been just that tiny bit taller, but the bare-footed blonde was now the perfect millimetre from her lips.

Smiling just the tiniest bit, Regina puckered her lips, giving Emma the briefest of kisses. "Tonight, Seven. Don't be late, Swan. Bring your parents." Regina said, kissing the blonde one last time before poofing out.

* * *

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know, make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas, is you.._"

Emma hummed along to her iPod as she turned her hair straightener off, resting it on the edge of her dresser.

"Emma, Honey, are you almost ready to go?" Snow asked as she turned from the sink, wiping her hands on a hand-towel.

"Yeah, I just need to," Emma stopped, looking under the couch and smirked. "Alright, lets go." She said, pulling her heels out from under the couch and slipping them on, stopping her iPod as she set it on the coffee table, pulling her coat on.

* * *

"Ma!" Henry beamed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "Thanks for the present."

"Thank your mum, kid. She helped me pick it out."

Emma kissed the top of Henry's head nudging him over to Snow and Charming before stepping to Regina and hugging her, whispering. "You look stunning, babe."

Regina blushed, stepping back with a smile. "You actually look like a girl, Dear." Regina smirked.

Emma taking in Regina's knee length black dress, Regina taking in Emma's red, mid-thigh length dress.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, there's something we, Regina and I. Need to tell you." Emma said, breaking the silence after they all finished their meals and were sitting peacefully at the table.

Reaching over, she rested her hand on top of Regina's and smiled, looking at the brunette lovingly.

"Emma, honey, we know." Snow smiled at her daughter.

"What, How?"

"Emma, we're basically the icon's of True love" Charming smiled at his daughter. "Henry, why don't you go play with your new presents why-"

"Dad, he can't hear you." Emma nodded towards Henry who had his earphones in and was playing his DS.

"Oh. Well, Just one thing you two," Charming smiled softly, before looking too Regina. "Hurt my daughter and-"

"There's no chance of that happening, David." Regina clasped the blonde's hand tighter in her own. "I love Emma, if I were to ever hurt her, that would be suicide itself." The brunette leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Regina smiled, opening the door for Charming and Snow, Emma stepping beside the brunette and hooking an arm around her girlfriends waist.

"Merry Christmas." Snow said, walking out with her arm hooked in her husbands.

Well," Emma smiled as Regina shut the door before pulling her impossibly closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. "That went well." She said before placing a soft kiss upon her lovers lips.

"How about we put Henry to bed, I presume you bought that outfit over in the bag I saw you sneak in." Regina smirked, grabbing Emma's ass.

"Hen-" Emma cleared her throat as it came out a little higher then intended. "Henry!" The blonde called.

"Yes, ma?" He asked, walking into the foyer.

"Time for bed. Then tomorrow we can go build snowmen, and have French-toast." Regina smiled at her son as she rendered the blonde speechless by rubbing her backside.

"Goodnight, mum's." Henry said, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before walking upstairs.

* * *

"Emma.." Regina's breath caught in her throat, eyeing the blonde as she moistened her lips. "You look stunning, my love." Regina said as she knelt on the bed, beckoning the blonde over from the adjoining bathroom.

Emma put a little extra sway into step. She got to the edge of the bed and Regina tugged at the thin see-through red material that barely covered the blondes exposed core. "I love you." Emma whispered before crashing their lips together.

* * *

_**One-Shot. Ha. Sorry. Yeah, All Typo's ARE MINE. It's 5:20am. You shall get over ett. Anyyywhorrreee. Christmas is in 6 fucking day's guy's. Who's pumped?**_

_**Not me. Ha, I hate the fucking thing. But, too all who are travelling, be careful.(: **_


End file.
